


Batman R.I.P.

by toshiyayang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiyayang/pseuds/toshiyayang
Summary: 【Bruce/Clark】深谋远虑，运筹帷幄的蝙蝠。





	Batman R.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> 赢凹运，贺七喜之作（喷）。
> 
> Title: Batman R.I.P.  
> Author: Jen-in-japan  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Bruce/Clark  
> Translator: Fofo（小昭） & Gwen（格子）  
> URL：http://jen-in-japan.livejournal.com/250707.html  
> 授权：  
> jen_in_japan wrote:  
> Aug. 7th, 2008 04:00 am (UTC)  
> No problem with the anonymous, I've heard it's really tough to access LJ in China so I understand! *grin* If you want to do the work to translate, I'd be honored! I know it's a huge amount of work and I appreciate it very much...  
> \--------  
> 新注：十几年前的译文了，也是物是人非了。那时候好像还没有ao3呢。搬过来以作纪念。原作者已改了id，也不知道放出新id合适不合适，所以还是先按原译文写了。如有必要，随时修改。

·正文·

克拉克沿着旋转楼梯拾级而上，轻轻敲了敲大厅尽头的胡桃木门。“进来，”布鲁斯的声音从门后传来。

“阿尔弗雷德说我自己直接上来就好，”克拉克边拉开门边有点迟疑地说。三个月以来，他每周二晚上都来韦恩庄园喝咖啡，但这感觉还是有点怪——看着布鲁斯•韦恩坐在桌后，穿着平凡的红色羊毛衫而不是他平日的黑色革甲，脸上没有遮着面具。

布鲁斯微笑着，指了指电视前的沙发。“我刚好想让你帮我个忙。”

克拉克坐到沙发上，奢华的软皮裹着他沉陷下去。他现在甚至不能确定是由谁提议他们才开始两人每周一次的咖啡小聚，但他估摸着应该是布鲁斯，因为他可从来没这胆子。几乎每周，确切说是每周两小时，克拉克会来到歌谭和布鲁斯——不是蝙蝠侠，而是布鲁斯——会面。有时他们聊聊老本行，其他时候他们只是随便看看正在播放的体育赛事，或是交流一下他俩最近读过的书籍。

克拉克实在不想对自己承认他每周都如此期待着这两个小时的友情会面。最近更像是每周从这一个两小时始到下一个两小时而终：只有在这每周两小时里，他才能放松下来，做他自己，完全的自己，不用去注意他究竟在使用哪种身份。卡尔、克拉克以及超人，布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，无论是哪种身份，俩人都相处自如。

今晚看来更像是一个蝙蝠侠之夜。“这是我正在做的调查的部分内容。一位电影演员和导演收到了来自匿名人士的死亡威胁。”他把一张DVD放入影碟机。“我正试着把他具象化——他是哪种人，谁会想要杀他。对演员这么做很简单，因为你有足够的可用素材来分析他们无法用言语表达的种种。”DVD在影碟机里缓缓地旋转着，屏幕随之转蓝。“我希望你帮我仔细看看，确保我没有遗漏了什么。” 

克拉克笑了。“你都没注意到的东西我更没可能留心到了。”

“三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮，克拉克。”

“布鲁斯，你确定阿尔弗雷德没有往你的咖啡里多掺了点料？”

布鲁斯顽劣地撇了他一眼，眼中的暗色变得闪闪发亮，然后在他身边坐下。“我让阿尔弗雷德准备了一些他电影里面的片段。好好盯着看，然后看看你能否捕捉到体现他是个怎样的人的片段。”他按了一下沙发旁的某个遥控器，房间里的灯光渐渐暗下来直到几乎全黑。

影片画面切入得很突兀，没有片头。两个男人站在一道瀑布前，很明显是在某地观光。其中一个帅得让人移不开眼，身材精瘦，有一种阴郁的优雅和一头凌乱随意的黑发。他懒洋洋地冲着镜头微笑。“就是这个人。奈特利。达蒙•奈特利。”布鲁斯的声音在黑暗中低低响起。

奈特利穿着紧身的衬衣和牛仔裤。他的同伴则是一头红发身穿紧身热裤，比他矮了点也壮了点。他们先是一起望着瀑布。然后他们的视线移向彼此。他们的视线停留在对方身上。然后奈特利突然凑过去，吻上他的同伴。

另一个人也倾身配合着这个吻，他用双手环住了黑发的男人。在结束了这个吻两人分开之后，奈特利抬起一只手宣告占有权般地抚上红发男人的胸膛，然后再次将他拉近。

镜头突转，这一对出现在一间宾馆客房中，两人深深地吻在一起。濡湿而充满激情的声响盈满房间。“呃，布鲁斯……？”克拉克的尾音消失在奈特利掀起同伴上衣开始吮舔乳头的动作里。

“你能看出他是那种阿尔法雄性（alpha-male）*1，不是吗？”布鲁斯的声音全然冷静客观。“有意思。”

画面中，奈特利开始解开同伴的裤扣。红发男人的短裤滑过长腿掉落在地板上，而镜头独独钟情男人的白色底裤，紧绷布料凸出相当显眼的激昂形状。奈特利的手抚磨过白色棉料，男人急速地喘息着。克拉克抽搐了一下。“布鲁斯？”他的声音听起来很是尖利。

此时画面胶着在红发男人的脸上，他的嘴唇因为由奈特利的爱抚带来的强烈欲望微微翕张。“什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯平静地道。

“奈特利拍的是哪种类型的电影？”

“哦，他是个同志色情电影明星兼导演，”布鲁斯说，“从某种角度来说，这对资料收集更有好处——人在做爱时通常没什么防备。”他的声音听上去好像他正在沉思，“他绝对是个自信心过盛、占有欲强烈的男人。到现在为止你注意到些什么了？”

他看起来就像你。克拉克在这话脱口而出之前管住了自己，但这是事实：他们长得并不像，但是他们有着一样的猫科动物的气场，一样的暗夜式的优雅。他认为理论上来说奈特利可能更英俊些……

克拉克把思绪拽回到电影上。“他和红发那人什么关系？”

“亨特？他和奈特利一起演戏，是他的露水情人。”

“亨特会不会涉及其中？绝大部分死亡威胁都不是来自于毫无关系的陌生人。”

“呣，说到点子上了。虽然在艺人的案例中疯狂的影迷永远嫌疑最大，不过，我们还是留心他一下比较好。”布鲁斯话音顿了一下，仿佛在做脑内纪录，“准备好让我再开始播了么？”

“当然。”克拉克很庆幸自己听起来毫不狼狈。毕竟，只是一部电影而已，没什么好慌张的……

影像继续开始流动。亨特的喘息延生成略显嘶哑的呻吟，这声音上似乎直刺克拉克的脊椎。奈特利的手滑进白色底裤，握住亨特的勃起开始套弄。红发男人迫不及待地推动着同伴的动作，伸手拉扯着奈特利的牛仔裤，俩人的唇齿纠缠在一起，又是一个冗长湿润伴着激烈声音的吻。画面再次切换，两个男人突然已经全身赤裸，彼此拥吻着，下身紧密地贴合在一起，阴茎相互摩擦。奈特利向下吻去，舔舐吮吸着男人的咽喉，双手按着亨特的臀部把他拉得更近。

奈特利向前迈步，引导着亨特走向床边直到后者倒在白色的床单上。“至少在名义上谁主导这段关系一目了然，”布鲁斯道，此时奈特利正站在床边，凝视着对方四肢展开地躺在床上抚慰自己的样子。他的嘴角展开一种食肉动物般的微笑，克拉克下意识地再次想起了布鲁斯。尽管布鲁斯的身体应该有更多的伤疤，但随着镜头拖到了那如雕刻般的胸膛和健美的小腹时他想到的是，更多的伤疤，却也更美……

当奈特利也躺到床上时，克拉克不自在地换了下姿势。他惊讶地突然发觉他的下面也硬了起来。镜头的焦点中心是奈特利的阴茎，他的手正缓慢地上下揉搓着那个部位。不管看哪种色情片有反应都实属正常，克拉克提醒自己。这实在算不上什么大事。

奈特利躺到亨特旁边，他的唇舌开始沿着男人的身体随处落下，最终来到股沟处包裹住对方的昂扬，湿热的吞吐声混杂着亨特的呻吟。“你怎么想——他们之间有没有点气氛紧张？”

布鲁斯的声音听起来一派超然。克拉克尽量让自己也这样说话，尽管他的呼吸似乎着实加快了。“从他们的肢体语言来看我不觉得。他的肢体语言只让人觉得深情款款。再看亨特多放松啊。”

“他的确是。”镜头转向红发男人迷失在激情中的脸时，布鲁斯说。

稍稍抬起身，黑发的男人支起亨特的双腿，然后俯身跪在其间。“噢，”克拉克脱口而出，“他们不会是要……”

“这是一部同志色情电影，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，声音中流露出少许笑意。紧接着，奈特利把分身推进了亨特的身体，缓慢但稳定地，镜头一动不动地捕捉着这个过程。亨特呻吟出声时镜头移向他的脸，双眼紧闭，脸色潮红。“再重点。”红发的男人说道，这是电影里出现的第一个有声单词，奈特利开始加速推进，“喔！就是那里！”亨特喘息着叫道。奈特利则开始按着节奏有规律地抽插。

肉体撞击的闷响在房间里漫开，低沉单调，克拉克觉得他自己的身体仿佛随着同样的步调悸动。那是种什么样的感觉，他有些好奇，被那样进入、填满，感到有人在你身体里进进出出，刺穿你，他们的身体深深地留在你的里面……亨特的表情变得似乎在享受无上的喜悦，他的手包握着自己的勃起，套弄着。他嘶哑的呼吸，间或溢出的呻吟，是除了那催眠一样的肉体撞击声外，仅有的背景音。

每一声呻吟仿佛都在他的神经末梢燃起火花。他放在大腿上的手的重量似乎在嘲弄着他。屋内只有一片黑暗。布鲁斯会不会注意到……他稍稍挪动一下自己的手，稍稍慰问一下正低唱着突如其来的欲望之歌的某个部位？屏幕上那对爱侣加快了节奏，他们的呻吟变成更加沉重，更加靠近。亨特的脸——布鲁斯的身体——奈特利的身体，他混乱地想着，但欲望的脉动在他体内蔓延，几乎阻隔了一切思考的能力。亨特的分身硬着，他的分身硬着，硬到几乎要难以忍受。红发的男人停住呼吸，尖声呻吟，之后——

黑屏。克拉克在他能控制自己前诧异地叫了一声，这小小的呜咽声回荡在安静的密室中，听起来像是在不满。他变换了下重心，在缓慢亮起的灯光中隐藏好自己不适的勃起。

“呣。好吧，有一点是肯定的，他是个技巧娴熟的情人。殷勤备至而且尽在掌握。”布鲁斯的声音听上去完全是无动于衷、深思熟虑过后的低沉。克拉克颤抖了一下，试着集中精神。

“是啊，他看起来是个很会享乐而且魅力十足的人。”

“亨特看来也的确很享受。不过当然了，他是个演员。”

克拉克长长地、深深地吸了口气，不敢相信自己正看向布鲁斯，而他还坐得离自己如此之近。“我想总有些东西是你做不了假的。”

布鲁斯沉默着思索了一会。“好吧，阿尔弗雷德把第二个片段刻到了这张DVD里。让我们看看这张吧。”

灯光再一次暗了下来，影碟机发出呼呼的转动声开始工作。镜头静止地对着场景，那是一条精心布置过的小巷：砖墙，薄雾蒙蒙的环境。一个男人——既不是奈特利也不是亨特，一个新的演员——沿着小巷走着，看起来有些紧张。他穿着西装，带着副厚厚的眼镜，黑发散落在眼睛前面。

镜头外发出了移动的沙沙声然后——克拉克惊讶地深吸了一口气，一个身穿蝙蝠衣的家伙步入画面，斗篷在雾中扬起。“噢，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，声音里带着笑。

“你这么晚在这里做什么？”“蝙蝠侠”问道，“你知道天黑之后很危险么？”

男人的双眼因为震惊而瞪大了。“我只是……我是……”他垂下双眼，看上去有些羞怯，“事实上，我正在找你。”

镜头拉近停在了“蝙蝠侠”闪过微笑的脸上。“你找我，现在？好吧，你找到我了。”他大步踱近，镜头切到另外那个男人的脸上，恐惧转变成了别的什么，他眼睑低垂，满脸期待。

“他把蝙蝠侠模仿得不错。”布鲁斯的声音在黑暗中响起。

“你这么觉得？我觉得蝙蝠侠更……我不知道……更令人敬畏……更鼓舞人心，”克拉克心不在焉地说道。布鲁斯咕哝了一声，像是在笑。

身穿蝙蝠衣的男人摘掉了另一个人厚厚的眼镜。“你不需要这个，”他轻柔地说。他抬起对方的下颌，然后重重地吻上了他的嘴唇。

“这件仿制蝙蝠衣做的可真不错，”镜头摇到演员身上时克拉克说道。

布鲁斯轻蔑地哼了一声，“你可以在任意一家好点的服装店里买到一件。”

克拉克入迷地看着。那个男人深深沉沦在那个吻中，他拉近黑衣的男人，自己的髋部也贴了过去。当那双覆着黑色手套的手滑进他的衣服时，他喘息着道，“我想要这个，这么想要——我不知道怎么说才好——不知道怎样才能得到你。”

装成蝙蝠侠的男人亲吻着他的身体，他倚靠在砖墙上，气喘吁吁。“从我第一次见到你，你就得到我了，那是很久很久以前。原谅我，原谅我花了这么久的时间。”

当“蝙蝠侠”脱去他最后一件衣物时，男人颤抖着，他苍白赤裸的躯体倚在黑色革甲上。黑色的皮制手套握住他已然勃起的分身。克拉克硬是咬牙噎回一声呻吟，他的身体又陷入了持久的渴求和激昂的状态中。“蝙蝠侠”的手开始了动作，上下搓擦，男人的双手胡乱地攀着“蝙蝠侠”的后背，一边发出急切的喘息。沙发的软皮铺在克拉克的掌心之下，空气中满是皮革的气味，欲望充斥着他的脑海以致他几乎不能思考。

赝品蝙蝠侠把男人推抵在墙上再次凑上去亲吻。镜头在那具拼命紧擦着黑色革甲的苍白躯体上游移，他的动作仿佛是溺于欲念之中，迷失在绝对的欲望里。“我想要你，想要到我无法再忍受，”“蝙蝠侠”道，“我爱你，”克拉克咬紧嘴唇，强忍着已快无法忍住的呻吟。“我希望我，我希望……”未尽的话语随着男人扯近他的动作戛然而止，克拉克的手下意识地又摸上了大腿根部而且——这里很黑，但……他不该……

画面上“蝙蝠侠”的手再次开始抚慰男人的阴茎，男人的表情里满是渴望。克拉克也似乎无法停止触碰自己的身体。

镜头又是一转，“蝙蝠侠”突然全身赤裸地出现，只留着斗篷和面具，这种情景在一般情况下怎么看怎么蠢，但克拉克此时已无暇品评。他只顾着惋惜导演居然跳过了“蝙蝠侠脱衣秀”的情节，那本该能够带来奢侈的快感……他如此期望看到由着演对手戏的男人一颗一颗地解开黑甲的扣子，一下一下地除去扣环，一寸一寸地展露出肌肤——布满伤痕，强壮有力，却又超然美丽的躯体。不，奈特利的身体只是漂亮、如上过腊般闪闪发光、如打磨过般柔软，但一点也不像那具真正美丽的躯体，覆盖着柔软的黑色毛发和经年历久的伤疤以及甜蜜得无与伦比的肌肤……

克拉克的眼睛几乎要阖上了，面对排山倒海的欲望他只能勉强睁开一条缝，他并不再需要屏幕上的画面。他眯眼看着模糊不清的画面，这样他可以想象着奈特利是——还有画面上另一个被进入的男人是——是——被侵入，被填满，克拉克的手摩擦着自己的居家裤，他想感受更多，他想感受全部。

每当“蝙蝠侠”埋进男人的身体时，他都会发出尖吟：“哦，哦，哦”，一遍又一遍，一首毫无意义仅仅展现着狂喜和放纵的赞曲。克拉克摸到裤扣下的拉链，遵循着模糊不清的感觉：用力地按压，下意识地轻轻地揉弄着自己的分身。

“你想要的就是这样。”“蝙蝠侠”低吼着，他揪着男人的头发强迫他后仰，亲吻着他露出的脖颈，下身的动作却没有停，甜腻，缓慢，激烈。男人的分身前端完全湿了，急切地渴求着释放。“你想要很久了，我知道。告诉我，告诉我，告诉我你想要我。告诉我，现在。”

“是的。”

这个单词停滞在空气中，克拉克握紧他的手，他已经快要……他的思维冻结了几秒，之后他忽然意识到刚刚那个充满需求和向往的单词究竟是从谁口中说出。

羞耻和自我厌恶瞬间填满了他，几近——几乎——将他体内让他沉溺其中的欲念全部驱出。

然而黑暗中一只手伸过来，把他的手推到一边，摸索着他的裤扣，如他自己一般颤抖着。黑暗中一双唇突然凑近他的耳边，湿热的声音呢喃着他的名字：“克拉克”。布鲁斯的手覆在他身上，覆在他又热又痛的分身上。克拉克的后背弓起，他呻吟着说了些什么，但他并不清楚究竟说了什么，他只明白这种渴望和愉悦已经超越了言语。

画面上奈特利说，他的声音里充满着胜利的意味：“哦，现在你是我的了。我的。永远。我的挚爱，为我而高潮吧，亲爱的，来吧。”布鲁斯的声音应和着：来吧。克拉克没能看到之后电影里发生了什么，因为他的双眼已经紧闭，迷失在高潮中。  
: : :

达蒙•奈特利几天后打开他的信箱，不经意地碰到一个表面平滑细腻的硬皮信封。他打开后发现里面有一张质地不凡的雕花信笺：

奈特利先生。我相信这封信能顺利抵达您的手里。我写信是为了知会您，我非常欣赏您在《蝙蝠侠：R.I.P（直肠插入快感）》中的上乘表现。演出和导演都极其令人满意。向您致以我最诚挚的谢意。

事实上，不知您是否有兴趣制作一部续集。至于题目是叫“钢铁硬汉”（The Man of Steel）还是“天国射临”（Kingdom Cum）*2，我还有些拿不定主意。如果您有意出演并执导的话，我将照旧提供资金，剧本和服装道具。随时都可以联络我。

信——以及随信附上的那张大额支票——都签着一个现在看来已经相当熟悉的花体签名。

奈特利拿起这两页纸，对自己轻笑了一声。这个叫做“加尔文•布鲁斯”的家伙可能是个蹩脚作家——他坚持在自己的淫秽作品中加入最狂热、最花哨的台词——可他给出的报酬实在可观，奈特利巴不得能够继续出演。这部浪漫主义垃圾可能永远无法出售，但是话说回来，布鲁斯先生显然是把它用作私人用途。这对他俩来说无疑是双赢。

是啊，这可真算得上是合作愉快了。

 

（The End）

*1. alpha-male就是1号，1号就是攻君，攻君就是在上面～（格子注）  
*2. Jen实在是个鬼才……翻Kingdom Cum（Kingdom Come天国降临）的时候真是笑喷……（小昭注）

\---------------------------------------------------  
译者：其实私下里Fofo & Gwen也是合作愉快，喷。  
起因——  
fofo：好文好文，你快看！  
Gwen：不错不错。  
fofo：没有人翻，55555.  
Gwen：你翻嘛。  
fofo：H无能……  
Gwen：我翻H你就得翻。  
fofo：好！你翻H我就翻……  
事实证明，H比正文多……爆。

译文原贴于http://www.mtslash.me/thread-5550-1-1.html


End file.
